


Questions, Questions

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yunho and Changmin, being a duo also means proximity.</p><p>(Or 5 times they look ambiguously gay and 1 time they look absolutely gay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions, Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Because Shilla deserves its own holy shrine and I'm still laughing/dying over that certain gay af postcard and over allll those questionable poses they've done throughout these years.
> 
> Also despite everything I wanna thank all the creatives behind these ridiculous(ly glorious) photoshoots. Bless their souls. Aktf for even more ridiculous ones.
> 
> ((What is the point of this fic srsly lmao. More like 5 + 1000 times))

 

For Yunho and Changmin, being a duo means a lot of things. It means more weight to shoulder for the group, more parts in singing and dancing, more effort to fill the humongous stages they perform on. In a way, funnily enough, it's almost like a relationship (which they _are_ actually in). It means relying and having faith in each other because there'll be no buffer between them. It means being open and honest because hiding will make things ugly. It means loving each other because even after you've seen the worst in each other, you stay regardless, because you still think they're the best person ever.  
  
For Yunho and Changmin, being a duo also means proximity. You live and stay with your sole member almost 24/7, you see them from the moment they wake up until they go back to bed, you see their naked face (and body) that isn't photoshopped to perfection for the medias, you're constantly in each other's orbit that it pains you when you're not.  
  
Proximity, including in photo shoots. Which somehow, sometimes, translates into fairly questionable poses.

 

  
  
1.

  
"When they said we'd get to work with [properties](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-VFx-UnLWWNU/T4IYsuyflNI/AAAAAAAAKms/ye8RkVUTbGs/s1600/1.jpg), I thought they meant normal properties," Changmin held an approximately one meter pink plastic chain handed to him by one of the staffs. Lathering each other with pink and yellow and blue paints was fun, yeah, but it got weirder when Changmin was told to wrap the chain around Yunho's neck. (Although there was that one weirder occasion where they looked like [pole dancers](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CawXIGyUMAE7UzQ.jpg) wannabe.)  
  
"Think of Yunho as your puppy," Changmin was told.  
  
"...Okay," Changmin replied, not in understanding but in amusement. Because the photographer looked legit serious.  
  
Yunho wiggled his eyebrows and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Hyung, you look like a sex slave," Changmin giggled behind his hand.  
  
"And you're the rich master who secretly wants to be choked and spanked while being fucked," Yunho leaned into his ear.  
  
Changmin choked on his spit.  
  
"Are you okay there? Need a drink?" the lighting staff kindly offered.  
  
"No, thanks," Changmin straightened as he cleared his throat. He tugged the chain once and glared at Yunho.  
  
"We're good," Yunho gave his one thousand watt smile. And of course, a thumbs up.

 

  
2.  
  
  
"This is like that one song, isn't it? What was it-- _bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of[roses](http://1.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/tvxq.jpeg)_."  
  
"Yunho, please," Changmin side-eyed the elder.  
  
Emerging from the waiting room, they could see that the place where they were about to do the shoots was covered in roses. Red freaking roses. Like straight out of those yaoi mangas the Japanese (and the rest of the world) liked so much. Or the telenovelas Changmin's mom sometimes liked to watch back in the days.  
  
"Are they going to add sparkling effects near our face too?" Yunho wondered, and then shuddered as he thought of Twilight.  
  
"Lie down on your sides, please. Changmin up front and Yunho behind."  
  
"At least they're real flowers," Changmin shrugged and proceeded to lie down on his belly.  
  
"Put on the smuggest face you can muster," Yunho playfully put a stem of rose between his teeth. He rolled Changmin to his sides, "we'll look badass."  
  
"We'll look gay," Changmin mouthed. "At least there's no candles."

  
  
Who knew that a few months later they'd need to lie on a [candle-lit](https://hominstyle.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/homin414.jpg) floor for another shoot.

  
  
"Wait, are these aromatic?" Yunho whiffed the air like a rodent.  
  
"We're in a photoshoot, hyung, not a yoga class," Changmin swatted the air in front of Yunho, as if it'd clear Yunho's imagination itself.  
  
Yunho pulled them towards the set, greeting and bowing at the staffs in the way.  
  
"Careful, they might burn our grandma sweaters," Changmin whispered, walking on his tip-toes towards the center of the set.  
  
"Rude," Yunho rolled his eyes, "but before that, it's gonna burn your untamed lion mane."  
  
"Excuse you," Changmin would whip his head around if they weren't in public. "People love my hair anyway. People love me."  
  
" _I_ love you," Yunho nudged Changmin's ankle with his toe.  
  
"Hm. Touché," Changmin smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"You know, all these candles might be useful somewhere more...private," Yunho sat crossed-leg on the floor. "I mean, all that wax."  
  
Changmin ignored him, but there was an unmistakable smirk on his face.

 

 

3.

"Something more...dynamic, perhaps?" the photographer tilted his head, eyeing the angle of Yunho's legs and Changmin's arms. They had done crouching pose, running pose, jumping pose, close-up shots, and still he wasn't satisfied. "Try facing each other."  
  
"Hi," Yunho smiled slightly when they turned to each other. "Oh, your eyeliners look cool--"  
  
"YES! Perfect! Quirky!"  
  
Yunho and Changmin both jolted at the photographer's sudden exclamation.  
  
"Jut your hips a bit, guys," the photographer started flashing the camera like crazy again.  
  
Yunho blinked, more at the instruction than at the blinding flashes.  
  
"Eyes down, guys!"  
  
Changmin couldn't help the millisecond eye-bulge when seeing how close their crotches were [into contact](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ccri2RmUMAAJScP.jpg).  
  
"Changminnie," Yunho said in an equally discreet hiss. "Don't stare at mine, stare at your own."  
  
"Put your leg between Yunho's legs, Changmin."  
  
"Did he say leg or head--"  
  
" _Hyung_ ," Changmin clenched his jaw so he wouldn't laugh. "We should stare off into the distance."  
  
So they did. They held their heads high, looking all haughty and no-nonsense even as Changmin was biting his tongue in order not to laugh and Yunho was repressing the will to hump Changmin's thigh.

 

 

4.

For photo shoots, having to stand toe to toe and have a [starin](https://worldbigeastcassiopeiaarchive.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/frau1.jpg?w=1000)g [match](http://i.imgur.com/fYe21.jpg) for a [prolonged](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cbjue9_UMAAqYoo.jpg) period was awkward enough. Being plastered against each other was a struggle on its own. Because hey, they were dating so of course they had the hots for each other so of course it'd be harder to control yourself. Ahem.  
  
In the multiple occasions they had, Vogue Japan was always inexplicably fixated on them draped around each other like limpets. It was still fine, though sometimes they couldn't help teasing each other.  
  
In the [first shoot](http://1.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/TVXQ1.png) they did after coming back as duo, Yunho curiously stroked Changmin's neck with his fingers. It earned him an involuntary purr and Changmin was mortified. The next times, they only needed to slung their arms around each other and look handsome. Like the [one](https://i1.wp.com/i1057.photobucket.com/albums/t389/CassiesHeart/All/Magazine/VOGUE%20JAPAN/bgqj5pzccaa4sbejpglarge_zps68aa0ea1.jpg) with soccer ball plus strawberries plus beers plus random turtle, and the one where they wore [fake furs](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-G0Zeqqed2PM/VAFIIoBKK5I/AAAAAAAASlg/62jCxm-2xuI/s1600/65b1d72dgw1ejrxgcz3n4j20hr0muq60.jpg) and got to pop a [champagne](https://tunisiancassies.files.wordpress.com/2014/08/6d82f-65b1d72dgw1ejrxguu87ej20rn0hrn2z.jpg?w=400&h=257) (Yunho made a bukkake joke after that). Also there was that one time where they looked like sailors lost in someone's [flower](https://i0.wp.com/i1369.photobucket.com/albums/ag240/ChangminsForce/All/Magazine/SPUR%20April%202015/65b1d72dgw1eretck6ieij20m80e7dlb_zpsdve3t5jt.jpg) [garden](https://tvxqexpress.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/1506-jp-mag-spur-00.jpg).

 

 

'Don't they look like twins?' Yunho heard one of the coordi noona giggled somewhere in the background. He snorted and lightly pinched Changmin's waist, "C'mon, you should lean further."  
  
"Yunho, I'm practically glued to your back, I can't get any [closer](https://pinkrazy.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/pomoyuibkk2.jpg)..."  
  
"Closer please, Changmin!" the photographer gestured with a wave of his hand.  
  
"See?" Yunho laughed silently.  
  
"I think they want us to fuse or something," Changmin put his chin on Yunho's shoulder, refraining himself from pouting. Scratch that, refraining himself from checking out Yunho's fine ass. Changmin had to pop his ass out a bit so there wouldn't be any...accident.  
  
"I like this more than having to [chest-bump and get bathed in flour](https://tvxqhub.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/tvxq-kyhd-4.jpg). They got into my eyes," Yunho closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Changmin's chest against his back.  
  
A handful shots later and then, "Great! Now, [front to front](http://www.generasia.com/w/images/thumb/7/78/Why_\(Keep_Your_Head_Down\)_promo.jpg/250px-Why_\(Keep_Your_Head_Down\)_promo.jpg) please!"  
  
"Great indeed..."

 

 

"Okay, Yunho, I'm gonna need you to scoot forward."  
  
"Forward? But Changmin's in front of me."  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
Yunho shared a look with Changmin, who was sitting in front of him. Changmin shrugged and then turned back to face ahead.  
  
Yunho, ever so slowly, scooted forward so Changmin was a step away from sitting on his lap. The photographer directed something to Changmin, and then Yunho could feel Changmin's tailbone--and the swell of his ass--through the seams of his jeans.  
  
Changmin said between his teeth, "Are you going to have a boner?"  
  
"That would be inappropriate," Yunho stared down with the tiniest bit of mortification, "I don't know, am I?"  
  
"Eh, you'll be fine," Changmin patted his thigh.  
  
"Now put your arms around his shoulders," was the next instruction.  
  
Changmin purposefully shimmied back against Yunho's lap, didn't miss the hitching breath from the latter. Changmin hid his laugh with a cough.  
  
Yunho gripped Changmin's shoulders hard, nails digging into the flesh. Changmin pinched Yunho's upper arm equally hard, hidden from the camera. They [smiled](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-BkXRjRBi-DY/VR9exqyr4VI/AAAAAAAAtOA/dBF7eIUPYuI/s1600/Photo%2B04-04-2015%2B10%2B41%2B44.jpg), soft and sweet, into the lens.

 

 

5.

El Sol had been the top tier for a while there. Who wouldn't think so? They were photographed on the beach, lying on the [sand](https://changminangel.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/post-815-0-11832900-1326628808.jpg) and holding hands and [running off](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-JXxxqdLwik8/Tr3_QHrV_5I/AAAAAAAAATg/vWpK8athMb0/s1600/2c6997f16361e0b67931aa91.jpg) into the sunset. They were photographed in a [bedroom](https://milliekyunho90.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/d50735fae6cd7b891c3b6dc70f2442a7d9330e1a.jpg), fresh out of shower-ish and cuddling on the bed. They were photographed drinking in a [bar](http://upic.me/i/mi/7af40ad162d9f2d37d69edaaa9ec8a136327cc7f.jpg), arms around each other and if it wasn't Changmin's plunging v-neck line that caught attention from the foreigners then it was obviously their sheer gayness.  
  
Apparently the year 2016 needed something wowing enough to quench the fans' thirst for when they'd be gone.  
  
The season's greetings photo shoot took place in a fancy, high-end hotel. Yunho didn't understand why they had to wear bathrobes over their clothes but at least they didn't have to do absurd poses; just the usual [sleepy and cuddly](https://36.media.tumblr.com/a2c3a13ba222aa28a9281c6748f2c9fb/tumblr_o1jlzfTwL41qd80wyo1_540.jpg) ones. They even got to play pillow fights for a few minutes, which was fun.  
  
When they got into the bathroom, they changed into suits. As usual, Yunho played with the [shower hose](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-fUxnwOBLAjQ/VnwDS_LXXWI/AAAAAAABAwI/-mBrSU76o4k/s1600/y11.jpg) and Changmin flashed his [abs](https://worldbigeastcassiopeiaarchive.files.wordpress.com/2015/12/c32.jpg?w=1000&h=1590) and everything went well.  
  
And then they were told to get into the bathtub.  
  
"Does it even fit?" Changmin even asked the staffs, who just laughed and then reassured him.  
  
They were quite tall and had long legs so they had to maneuver on how to place their limbs. They somehow managed to [sit right](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/k4Dm05RXwXQ/hqdefault.jpg), each on the opposite end of the bathtub, legs bent to make room for two people.  
  
"We look like overgrown kids," Yunho said to the photographer, who just grinned anyway and started clicking the camera.  
  
A few clicks in, Changmin began trailing his toe on the insides of Yunho's thigh. The brat was hiding his grin as he placed his palm under his chin, looking relaxed and aesthetic but oh Yunho knew better.  
  
Yunho heeled his crotch. Changmin wheezed.

 

 

6.

  
Either Shilla truly wanted to milk TVXQ for all it was worth before enlistment or they just didn't give a flying fuck anymore, but this? This took the goddamn cake.  
  
They had done plenty of shoots in resorts and hotels, so by now they knew what to expect. Bed, bathroom, pool, those are usually the main attractions. True enough, they got wet and took photos in the swimming pool (Yunho just died seeing Changmin's glorious body emerge from the water). They also did it in the bathroom, even in a bathtub once again.  
  
On the bed, though, they didn't only do sleepy and cuddly concept.  
  
"I want you both to hold hands."  
  
Yunho and Changmin glanced at each other. Yunho asked, quizzical, "Um, how?"  
  
"Well, whatever comes natural to you."  
  
Huh. Well, on private, everything came natural on a bed; snuggling, spooning, fucking. But there was some dude looming over them and taking photos and Yunho and Changmin couldn't get any more stiffer than a board.  
  
"Um, try lifting your upper bodies and leaning on one hip."  
  
They shifted so they were leaning on their elbows.  
  
"Now hold [hands](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cffy_GNWwAEM1sw.jpg)."  
  
They shared a _look_.  
  
(How they didn't know that the behind-the-scenes photos put up on the web would be taken down because of...reasons)

  
  
If Changmin had almost flipped at this particular part, then he couldn't imagine how their fans were going to deal with this.  
  
"Take your shirt off, Changmin."  
  
Changmin looked between their photographer and the couch where Yunho was sat. He chucked his shirt off and then whispered to Yunho as he sat, "It's so much hotter when _you're_ saying it."  
  
"Put your head on his lap, Yunho."  
  
Yunho paused. That had to be one of [his](http://blog-imgs-31.fc2.com/m/i/n/minami0206/chnsyc7.jpg) [favorite](https://pinkrazy.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/2cy4ndg.jpg) [poses](https://tunisiancassies.files.wordpress.com/2015/05/69721161jw1esee3mpa7lj20kn0sfjva.jpg?w=440&h=606), besides[ whispering](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CZs_6sPWkAAiTmg.jpg) [scandalous](https://tvfxqfever.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/img_0945.png?w=384&h=289) things to Changmin's ear. He flopped down and then smiled cheekily up at Changmin. "Oh, your nipples are hard."  
  
Changmin shushed him, hissing, "I'm cold and wet, what do you expect?"  
  
The sunlight was hitting them right and Yunho knew they looked [hot](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CfglU_yWIAAg0Bk.jpg). And he so wanted to pinch those nipples.  
  
"Should I turn my head?" Yunho wriggled his head, pressing against the delectable prize beneath his skull.  
  
"Don't you dare," Changmin's eye twitched.  
  
"Later, then."

 

  
  
Later, after they had wrapped up the shooting, they were given another night to stay in the beautiful hotel.

 

  
  
Later found Changmin riding his hyung's dick to kingdom come. On that particular couch.  
  
Yunho leaned back on the couch, groaning when Changmin clenched tighter around him from the changed angle. He gazed up at his lover with heavy-lidded eyes, loving how sweat glistened on Changmin's skin and his mouth spewed breathless moans. He could feel that Changmin was beginning to slow down, his thighs straining.  
  
"C'mon, baby, ride me harder," Yunho smacked Changmin's asscheeks with his palms, squeezing them harshly and pulling them apart even as he continued to thrust upward.  
  
Changmin whined when he felt Yunho's fingers brushed against his rim, "F-fucking tease..."  
  
"Fucking it is," Yunho upped his tempo, feeling his own impending orgasm.  
  
Changmin groaned when Yunho latched onto his nipples, sucking and basically driving him crazy. He held Yunho's head close, fingers yanking his hair. His rock hard erection was brushing against Yunho's abdomen with every thrust, a delicious friction bringing him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
"M'close, I'm close," Changmin panted.  
  
Yunho moved one hand to curl around Changmin's cock, uncaring of the discrepancy between his strokes and his thrusts. Neither did Changmin, as his moans grew breathless and urging Yunho to go fasterharderdeeper. Precum was slicking Changmin's cock, making it easier to fist his cock and with a twist of Yunho's grip--  
  
" _O-oh_ fuckkkk Yunhooo," Changmin threw his head back and screamed, spilling in Yunho's hands with ropes of cum. His body arched like a bow, clenching in ripples around Yunho's cock as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
"Yeaahhh," Yunho groaned, thrusts turning into dirty grinds before he helplessly succumbed and shot his load inside Changmin's tight hole.  
  
Changmin collapsed on Yunho's front, humming in contentment against Yunho's neck. Yunho stroked Changmin's back as they slowly tried to catch their breath. In the dead of the night, their panting sounded loud.  
  
Yunho gently laid Changmin down on his back. He pulled Changmin's legs apart, putting one on the back of the couch and one around his waist. Seeing his own cum trickling out of Changmin's hole, pink and puffy, made his throat feel dry. He was leaning down before he even realized.  
  
"We ruined the couch," Changmin pointed, frowning at Yunhos face descending to his ass.  
  
"It's called christening," Yunho shoved his tongue _in_ , hard.  
  
Changmin's moans reverberated in the room, loud and ruined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First started: 8-April-2016  
> Finished:10-April-2016


End file.
